Problem: Express your answer as a decimal. $3 \div 50 = $
Let's rewrite the division problem as a fraction. Then we can split the fraction into better known fractions. $\begin{aligned} 3 \div 50 &= \dfrac{3}{50}&\gray{\text{Rewrite the division as a fraction.}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{3}{50} \times 1&\gray{\text{Rewrite as a product.}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{3}{50} \times \dfrac{2}{2}&\gray{\text{Rewrite with equivalent fraction.}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{6}{100}& \gray{\text{Rewrite with 100 as denominator.}}\\\\ &= 0.06& \gray{\text{Write as a decimal.}} \end{aligned}$ $3 \div 50 = 0.06$